A New Member of the Company
by motleycruefan52
Summary: Y/N goes into the Prancing Pony and locks eyes with Thorin. Features: Y/N, Bilbo Baggins, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Gandalf, and Thorin. I made this little fictional short myself.


Y/N is walking into the Prancing Pony and suddenly locks eyes with Thorin. You continue to look into his eyes and can't help to notice how sad but beautiful they are. Y/N goes and sits at the bar to order a drink. You pray to Yavanna for guidance and pray to Mahal for strength. You suddenly hear heavy footsteps walking up from behind you. The person you feared that would come next to you just happened to be the one you locked eyes with. Thorin. Who else would it be, you've heard his name all over town, knowing that he was going on a quest. He orders himself a drink and angles himself to talk to you. "Hello." You start to blush knowing that he noticed you. "H...How are you?" you say shyly. He looks at you and smiles. "I'm doing fine. How about yourself?" he said before taking a gulp of his ale. "What's your name?" you look at him for a few minutes before you answer him. He's starting to get antsy. "I'm doing alright. My name is Y/N." you take a sip of your wine before you ask him your questions. "What's your name? What brings you to Bree?" he was about to take a sip of his ale again but he stops. He looks at you full frontal now and you couldn't help to notice his shirt was open revealing a little bit of his chest. "My name is Thorin and I'm making a rest stop before my quest begins tomorrow." You started to get excited. – Wow a quest! I've always wanted to go on one! – "Where are you headed? If you don't mind me asking?" he began to stiffen when you asked him that. He was about to answer before two young dwarrows came over. "Uncle we are gonna head to bed…Bilbo & Dwalin are having a drinking contest and everyone else went to their rooms. Gandalf is hanging out with Balin by the fireplace." He stands up off of his seat and hugs his nephew's goodnight. "My nephew's, Fili the oldest & Kili the youngest. They asked to join the quest and I could not refuse them. Even though my sister didn't want them to come but they insisted I needed them." He pauses. You notice his oldest nephew, Fili, watching you both smiling and talking together and he winks at you with a smile. You didn't want to miss out on this adventure with this mysterious blue eyed man. "Thorin? Could I…I mean…Can I join you on your quest?" he looks at you with excitement/panic in his eyes. "I'm really good with knives and a bow & arrow. I could help scout and be your far away eyes and ears. I want to be a part of something greater than this little town." He stands up, grabs your hand, and takes you to where Gandalf is sitting. "Balin do you have the contract?" asked Thorin as Ori was coming down the stairs to get a glass of water. "Ori!" he quickly walks over to where Thorin is standing. "Do you have your ink and quill on you?" Ori smiles and gives them to him. "Y/N? Are you absolutely sure you want to join us on this quest?" he asked curiously as he smiles at my reactions. "Yes. I am absolutely positive Thorin. Without a doubt." You said as you signed your name on the dotted line. "Y/N! Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin smiling and Gandalf giving a little chuckle after inhaling some of the fumes from his tobacco pipe. "Y/N, we are leaving here at dawn be sure you have all of what you need tomorrow." Said Thorin leaving you to your thoughts. Your whole body started to react before you noticed that you grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around and placed a kiss onto his lips before you left to go home to pack. – I can't wait for tomorrow! - Gandalf and Balin are still sitting by the fire. Thorin walks away smiling all the way to his room. "Gandalf? Do you think that Thorin could finally enjoy himself with Y/N? It brings me great joy to see him smiling again." Said Balin happily. "Oh yes Balin I do believe that the Valar are watching over them with great interest. Goodnight Master Balin." Said Gandalf as he is picking up Bilbo to take him to bed. Balin just stays seated for a few minutes before making Dwalin go to bed. " I hope so…I hope so." He says smiling and excited about how the company will react to our newest member.


End file.
